Romeo and Romeo?
by nekochick93
Summary: This is the edited version and i will post the others later. sorry about that
1. Chapter 1

The thoughts of rejections passed through my mind as I sat next to the hotest boy in school. His head was down on the desk sleeping and the way the light hit his red hair made it look like it was made of fire. I sat next to him every day and it was the hardest thing to do. Why couldn't I just tell him how I felt? Well that all changed when one day our English teacher told us to come and read from the famous play Romeo and Juliet.

"Okay. Naruto, Gaara get up here!" Iruka told us. "I know you are both guys, but since you both have the highest grade in the class I want you to read my favorite scene from Romeo and Juliet." He grinned as he looked at me. "Naruto I want you to be Juliet and Gaara you are his Romeo."

I blushed. I knew what he was trying to do. Iruka is my foster and he knew my affections for Gaara. Gaara and I walked up to the front of the class and Iruka gave us our play books. Gaara started first.

Gaara: If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.

He looked up at me waiting for me to start and I stumbled at first but I said:

Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.

Gaara looked at his book and continued: Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?

I didn't have to look at the book for I knew Romeo and Juliet by heart: Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.

I looked at Gaara as he said: O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.

I continued: Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.

Gaara looked up at me as he said: Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.

I smiled as I said this: Then have my lips the sin that they have took.

Gaara got a smile on his face as he said: Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again.

I finished the lines we were supposed to say with: You kiss by the book.

I couldn't look Gaara in the eye after that. I asked Iruka if I could go to the bathroom and just stared into the mirror. I must have been too caught up in my thoughts to have noticed that someone walked into the bathroom. I turned the sink on and splashed my face with cold water. I turned to leave and saw Gaara. I took in his tight leather pants and his form fitting black Bring me the Horizon shirt. I also noticed that he got a new tattoo. It was the kanji for love in Japanese on his forehead. I saw that he was talking to me and cursed myself for not paying attention.

"What?" I asked.

"I asked if you were okay." He walked closer, "you're pale." His raspy voice rolled over my skin and made me shiver. Gaara took his hand and held it to my forehead. "You're warm."

That was the last thing I heard before my world turned black.

~8~8~8~8~

Opening my eyes I saw that I was in the nurses office. I looked around and saw a silhouette of someone sitting next to my bed. the nurse came over when she noticed that I was awake.

"Mr. Uzumaki! You're awake." I cringed at her voice. Our nurse is Sakara Haruno. She makes me want to punch her in her face. There's nothing wrong with her, it's just she's just really annoying and always trying to rape our math teacher, Sasuke Uchiha.

My eyes adjusted to the light in the office and saw that the silhouette was Gaara. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head. "Why am I here?" I asked her.

"Your friend over there brought you here. He said that you passed out in the bathroom during 2nd hour." She smiled and answered the unasked question; "It's 7th hour now." I looked over at Gaara and she did too. "I tried to make him leave but he insisted that he stay." I smiled at that.

_He was worried about me._

I looked at the nurse. "Do you know why I fainted?"

"It looks like it was from stress." She answered as she looked at some chart. "You should take care of yourself better." I looked at Gaara again and saw he was starring at me. He smiled and that made my stomach do summersaults. He went to talk to the nurse and I felt my face burn.

An hour later I was walking home annoyed.

"Why are you following me?" I asked Gaara after about six blocks.

"Well, Iruka had to stay and talk to the principle about a student." I stopped to look at him, "and I don't want you to pass out again." I wanted to punch that grin off his face.

We continued to walk for about five more blocks until we stood outside of my house. I was wondering whether or not to invite him in or not.

"Do you think I can have a glass of water or something?" he asked. Guess I didn't have to after all.

"Yeah come on." I unlocked the door and told him to go into the front room. I went to the kitchen and stood there for a second.

_What am I going to do? Gaara is sitting in my front room!_ I thought to myself. I got his water and went into the living room. I didn't know how to start a conversation so we sat there and watched TV.

After a while I felt the couch shift and I looked and saw that Gaara was starring at me.

"What?" I asked, "Is there something on my face?"

He shook his head and I thought I saw him smirk. We sat there in a comfortable silence till Iruka came through the door. He saw us there and smirked. "Oh Naruto, Gaara. I have to go grade papers so I'll leave you two alone." I glared at him as he disappeared up the stairs. Is he trying to embarrass me to death?

I was to deep in thought to notice that Gaara moved. When I went to ask him if he wanted something to eat I froze. I couldn't believe what was happening right now. Well I saw it happening but my brain didn't know how to process it.

Gaara is kissing me!


	2. Chapter 2

I closed my eyes and kissed back. His lips were really soft. I never thought that I would be kissed by Sabaku no Gaara. I always thought that I would have ended up raping him or something. I shivered when he pushed me down on the couch on my back. He ran his hands through my hair and I felt his tongue ask for entrance. I complied and he took my wrists and pinned them above my head. He stopped kissing me and I almost whimpered. That was until I felt him lick my neck and that sent a whole new sensation through me. I went to give him more access when we heard someone giggle.

Gaara's head snapped up and I pushed him off of me. He landed on the floor with a loud thud. I sat up to find the source of the sound and found that Ino and Hinata were standing there. My face burned from embarrassment. "Wh- what are you doing here?" I asked. I fixed my hair and looked at Gaara. He was grinning as he sat there. I didn't like that grin, it meant he had something planned.

Hinata answered while trying not to laugh. She failed by the way. "We came to see if you were all right. But we can see that Gaara is taking great care of you." They giggled as I glared at them.

"Go away." I stood up. They continued to laugh and I growled. I went to step forward and before I could do anything I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I was pulled back into Gaara's warm chest. Is he thinking of putting on a show for them? I thought as he rested his head on my shoulder. Ino and Hinata squealed and I glared up at him, then at them.

"Calm down, kitsune." His voice vibrated through my body. I held back a moan when I felt him press against me.

"Aww, he already has a pet name for him!" Ino giggled and Hinata was as red as an apple. I almost giggled too but I froze when I felt Gaara's breath on my ear. I shivered as he blew into it and I tried to hold back a moan as he licked my neck. Have I told you that, that spot is my weakness?

I closed my eyes at the feelings that shot through me. I was closed off to the world. It was just me and Gaara. But that was shattered when I heard Ino start to talk.

"Well, one reason we are here was to see if you were okay but also we had to tell you something really important." My eyes shot open when I heard the urgency in her voice.

"What is it?" I saw her take a deep breath. "Come on! What is it?"

Hinata was the one to answer. "Sai's back." My eyes widened as shock filled me. I pushed Gaara away. "When?" I asked.

"Yesterday. He'll be back at school tomorrow." Ino said this. She looked at Gaara and I made a noise that sounded like a wounded animal.

This was bad. Before Gaara transferred to Kohana High I tried to avoid this boy called Sai. He was in my art class. What I didn't get was, if he liked me why did he call me names like 'dickless'? I wanted nothing to do with the kid and I avoided his like the plague.

That changed when I actually started to talk to him. He seemed really nice, even though he still called me dickless and small penis. But I soon found out that was how he showed his feelings. We went out until he moved to America. The long distance was hard. It got harder for me when he stopped calling me. Then one day he called and said it was over.

I spent that week crying. I almost got killed one day when I was just ambling around outside. This jerk on a motorcycle jumped the curb and almost ran me over. That was the day I met Gaara. What made me fall in love with him was when he got off his bike and asked if I was okay.

"Who is Sai?" Gaara asked confused. I looked at him.

"He's my ex. We broke up about a year ago." I paused to stop the tears that threaten to spill over. "Well, he broke it off. Just called one day and it was over." I refused to cry. I won't give him the pleasure.

I felt Gaara's arms wrap around me and pull me to him. I just broke down. Damn I'm supposed to be strong about this. As I cried into his chest I heard the door open and close. Ino and Hinata left. Gaara moved me to the couch where he sat me in his lap. After a while I think I fell asleep because I woke up to me lying on top of Gaara's sleeping form.

I smiled at him. I was not going to let the news of Sai let it ruin my time with Gaara.

(Time Skip) The next day.

I walked into class and about turned around and walked out. There next to Gaara was Sai. Gaara noticed me and came over.

"Some pasty guy's in your seat." He said in concern. "And he called me an emo-kid. Am I emo?" I shook my head.

"He just doesn't know any other way to talk." I said darkly. I heard Gaara's sharp intake of breath.

"That's Sai isn't it?" I nodded and Sai finally noticed that I was there. I saw the look of recognition pass over his face.

"Dickless!" he tried to give me a hug, but Gaara pushed me behind him. Sai glared at him. "So you're his guard dog?"

"No. I'm his boyfriend." He replied. _Really? When did that happen?_

Sai snarled, "Is that true, Naru?" I was still stunned by what Gaara said. I looked up at him and smiled into his glaring face.

"Yes. Yes it is." Gaara smiled down at me. The look that passed over Sai's face kind of scared me.

"Well, we'll see about that." Sai said darkly as he walked away. Since he was sitting in my seat Gaara said we should sit in that back.

When Iruka came in and started to take role he paused at Sai's name. The look on his face made me scared for Sai. Iruka didn't get angry easily but when he was watch out.

(Time Skip) Lunch

Me and Gaara had different lunch hours so I sat with Kiba and Neji. We were having a conversation about what video game should we play later when Neji stopped in mid-sentence. I went to ask what was wrong when I heard that all too familiar voice.

"Oh look it's dog boy and blind man." I sighed in annoyance.

"What do you want Sai?" I looked at the seat next to me as he sat down.

"What I can't talk to my boyfriend?" he smirked at Kiba's and Neji's shocked expressions.

"I told you first hour that I'm not your boyfriend. I'm Gaara's." I just laughed at Kiba's expression.

"What? When did _that_ happen?" he asked.

"First hour." Me and Neji laughed.

We continued to talk, completely ignoring Sai. Actually I completely forgot he was there. Well that was until I went to throw my food away. I felt arms wrap around my waist and I knew instantly that it wasn't Gaara.

"Sai let go." I said in annoyance. He rested his head on my shoulder. "I'm serious."

"Why? I know you like it." I felt his breath on my neck.

"Well you need to get it through your head that I don't want you anymore." I froze when he whispered.

_"I bet I can get you to love me again by the end of this week."_


	3. Chapter 3

I pushed him away and glared. "Why can't you get it through your head that I don't need or want you anymore?" I walked back to my table and glared at Kiba. "Stop laughing. You know how much I hate that guy."

"Yeah, I know. But really, he still calls you his boyfriend!" Neji was silent through the rest of lunch and the rest of the day.

When the bell rang for next hour I was relieved that Sai did not have that class with me. As the rest of the day passed by without another incident from Sai and I met up with Gaara after last hour and we walked home together. When we walked in the house the phone was ringing.

I picked it up, "'Ello?"

"Naru!" I flinched at the voice on the other line. "Guess what?"

"What?" I looked at Gaara and held a fingre up in a 'wait a moment' fashion. "If it's about you wanting more money than you can forget it!" I heard her chuckle.

"Oh Naru it's not about that." She sounded like she was drunk. "I'm outside. Let me in." I sighed and hung up.

"Who was that?" Gaara asked as he came up behind me.

"My mother." I said as I walked to the door. "Why are you here?" I asked. Oh and if you're wondering Tsunade is my mom and Iruka is my foster parent. Well actually he's really my uncle but I call him dad.

"What I can't see my son once in a while?" she asked as she walked in. That was when she noticed Gaara. "Now who is this?" She asked.

"Hello Miss Uzamaki, I'm Gaara Sabaku, Naruto's boyfriend." He grinned at me and flinched when Tusnade laughed.

"Well it's nice to meet you Gaara. You look much better than that other one Naru was doing." She laughed harder when I blushed. Then she got sober quick. "But if you hurt him like he did then I will not hesitate to castrate you." I giggled a little, but shut up when Gaara looked at me.

"Believe me Miss Uzamaki I won't hurt him." He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him. I melted into his warmth and sighed.

Tsunade saw this and grinned. "Well, see that you don't." She smiled at me and said, "I'm going upstairs to sleep, so keep it quiet down here." She winked and left.

I groaned as she disappeared up the stairs. "Just ignore her." I said as we went to the front room and sat down. "She's a drunkard." Gaara chuckled and pulled me closer to him so that my head lay in his lap. Gaara turned on Encore and my favorite movie was playing, Transporter. I would not say it out loud but Jason Statham is hot. I was too engrossed in the movie to notice that Gaara had moved me slightly. I was now sitting in his lap with my head leaning on his shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled. God he was so cute.

My pulse quickened when he lowered his head and my lips met his in a passionate kiss. I moaned when he teased my lips with his tongue. When I opened my mouth to him his tongue invaded. It was like he was memorizing everything. That was when I felt his hands move up my shirt to my stomach.

We broke apart and just stared at each other. As I sat there panting I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. "TSUNADE!" I yelled. She was behind the couch with a camera. Gaara chuckled as I ran after her. "GIVE IT BACK!" after a while I was out of breath and I collapsed on the floor. I looked up and saw Tsunade standing above me with a shit-eating grin on her face.

"Wait until your uncle gets home." She said in a sing-song voice. I face palmed and groaned. _Why did this have to happen to me? _I thought as Gaara came up behind her and took the camera from her distracted hands.

"HEY!" She whined, "Give that back!"

Gaara shook his head and held the camera above his head. "I don't think so." I got up and he tossed the camera to me. I looked at the last picture and blushed. It was of Gaara and I on the couch in a passionate embrace. I deleted it.

"There. You can have it back now." I smiled sweetly. "Now me and Gaara are going to go out." I grabbed his hand and we left before she could say anything.

"I'm sorry about that." We walked down the street hand in hand. "She can be such a child." I heard Gaara chuckle as we stopped at a ramen bar. We ordered and started to eat when I felt the air shift. I looked around and saw that Sai was there. "Oh, shit." I whispered and looked down at my bowl of ramen.

"Well Naru what a crazyrandomhappastance to see you here." **(A/N: crazyrandomhappastance is from my favorite video on hulu: doctor horrible sing along blog) **Gaara looked up and glared.

"What do you want Sai." I asked not really wanting to talk but the way Gaara was looking at him made me want to warn Sai away. Well almost.

"I told you at lunch what I want." He sat next to me and smiled that emotionless smile.

"And I told you that I don't want you." I growled. His smile turned into a grin as he looked at Gaara and what he did next made me want to punch him.

The bastard was kissing me!

I gasped as Sai was ripped from me and thrown into the street. Gaara followed him and waited for him to stand. This was not going to end well.

I followed them and was surprised o see them just standing there. Sai had blood running down the side of his face and from his nose. Gaara broke it! I caught myself from cheering on Gaara. "You are not to touch Naruto!" Gaara yelled. I watched as Sai smirked then disappear.

A few moments later I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. "What are you going to do about it?" I heard Gaara growl and the next thing I know I'm in Gaaras' arms. Sai was on the ground wheezing.

"Stay away from him!" he growled. Sai looked up and smirked, Gaara grunted suddenly and he was glaring at his arm like it called him emo. "Bastard." I touched his arm and glared at Sai.

"Sai just go away!" I yelled at him. I was surprised to find out that he listened and left. "Well that was easy enough." I turned back to Gaara, "Let's go fix your arm." I lead him to my house and into the bathroom.

The whole time I could feel his eyes on me as I bandaged his arm. It felt like a tiger watching a gazelle, waiting for the perfect time to leap. When I finished I went go throw away the tissues when I felt his hand grab mine. That was when I realized that he was standing. His other hand came to tilt my head up and the look in his eyes made me shiver.

"Kitsune." he whispered. "You are mine." he bent his head so hips were close enough to mine that when he said, "Surrender to me." his lips ghosted over mine.

A noise from the doorway made us jump apart.

"Am I interrupting?" Iruka asked. I felt my face grow hot with embarrassment.

"No, I was just bandaging Gaaras' arm." The words were rushed as I looked up at Gaara to gauge his reaction and saw that he was stoic. "Did you want something?"

"No. I'll tell you later. I have to meet someone so don't wait up." with that he was gone. I wanted to follow him but Gaaras' hand went around my wrist to stop me.

"What is it?"

"Do you really want to go after him or do you want to finish what we started?" his voice turned husky and his eyes turned from his normal sea foam color to a forest green. Words stuck in my throat. He smiled and lead me down the hall towards my bedroom. We didn't enter. Gaara pushed me up against the door and claimed my mouth with his. I moaned with pleasure as his tongue licked the seam of my lips asking for entrance. I gladly accepted and wrapped my arms around his neck. We broke apart minutes later, both panting.

"Bed now!" I demanded. Gaara nodded and reached around me and opened the door. When I backed inside I frowned to see that we wasn't following. "What is it?" I turned and sighed in annoyance. "Sai don't you ever give up?"

"When have I ever given up, Naru?" he gave that emotionless smile again. I went to punch him but Gaara wrapped his arms around my waist and proceeded to lift me off the ground.

"Don't encourage him." he whispered in my ear, "It will only give him fuel to come back." I slumped against him and he lowered me to the ground. "Now Sai didn't I tell you earlier not to touch my kitsune?" the threat in his voice made me shiver.

Sai stood up and I was pushed behind Gaara. "Well, you didn't say anything about not seeing him." I groaned. Did he have to be so literal? "So I came to talk to my little Naru~" there was that fake smile again.

"No you can't see him and he is not yours!" Gaara stepped closer. "He is MINE!" my body started to tingle when he said it like that.

"Gaara, why don't you go and wait in the living room." I saw him go to protest but cut him off, "I'll be out in ten minutes." he grumbled and left. I made sure he was out of ear shot before starting our conversation. "Why do you always show up when you're not wanted?"

"Because deep down you know you want me." he walked closer and I stood my ground. "I know you do," he whispered in my ear. I felt goosebumps rise on my skin. I did not like what he was doing to me. "I want to hear you scream."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry but I lost my last chapter that I wrote with that almost rape scene and now I have to write it all over again. It is not going to be the same as the first one and I apologize for it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to update. So much has happened and I will try to update as much as possible. I have been uninspired for this story so bear with me.**

I pushed Sai away from me. "You will not hear me scream." I stepped back, "I do not belong to you anymore. I am with Gaara. Why can you not get that through your head?" Sai looked at me for a moment and walked forward. He paused as I took a step back. That was a mistake, I should have stood my ground.

"I was wrong when I broke up with you, and I regret it everyday that I breath. You were the best thing that had ever happened to me." he cupped my cheek. Did he think I would fall for this?

Slapping his hand away I put my hands on his chest and pushed. "Do you think with a few sappy words I would come crawling back to you? No! You lost your chance with me when you left for America." I turned around and went to open the door to leave but he wouldn't have that. Sai caught my wrist and pulled me back so I was leaning up against his chest.

"You are not leaving me again." he whispered in my ear. He pushed me on the bed and straddled my legs and grabbed both of my wrists in one of his hands. "Sai. Please don't do this." I pleaded. He reached into his back pocket and my eyes widened at the sight of the pocket knife. "Now don't struggle too much, don't want to mark that pretty skin of yours now do we?" I watched in horror as Sai slid the knife slowly down my stomach. My breath hitched the knife stopped at my pants button. I shut my eyes tightly shut.

_ This isn't happening. This is a dream. I'm going to open my eyes and I am going to be in the front room wrapped in Gaara's arms. _I opened my eyes and I was met with Sai's smiling face. The severity of the situation came to my mind and I opened my mouth to yell for Gaara. He made sure that didn't happen. My eyes widened in fear as he place the knife flatly on my cheek. "Don't make unnecessary noise." he leaned over my prone body and licked my cheek. I shivered in disgust, he unfortunately took it as pleasure. "Now that is the reaction I am looking for." the knife disappeared from my cheek and returned to my pants.

My eyes squeezed shut as the knife sliced through my pants. The blade nicked my thigh as it moved. I refused to make any noise, I wouldn't give him that pleasure. I would get through this, I have to show him that he has no power over me. I felt Sai move down my body to the place where his knife had cut. My thigh twitched when I felt him slowly lick the blood like it was something he needed to savor. My eyes shot open as he sat up and grabbed my chin, he forced me to look at him. His breath fanned over my face and I had to force my face to stay blank. His breath smelled like blood and mint. He always loved eating those god forsaken mint leaves. His lips smashed against mine and I had to keep myself from vomiting. I gasped as I felt the knife poke my thigh rather harshly. This gave him the opportunity to stick that vile tongue of his in my mouth. I jumped when I felt something probe at my ass. He was so not going to do that, he lost that chance when he left me. So I did the only thing I could. I bit his tongue. Hard.

His head jerked back and he spat the blood at me glaring. "so this is how it's going to be, huh?" my eyes widened as he lunged at me. I was flipped over and my wrists were held in one of his hands while his other unbuckled his pants. I heard the rustling of fabric as he pulled down both his pants and boxers. He leaned over me and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, my little Naru, this will hurt just a little."

I squeezed my eyes shut forcing the tears that threatened to spill back. I braced for the unwanted intrusion but it never came. The weight that was Sai suddenly disappeared. I fell flat on my stomach and rolled over to see who had saved me and saw Gaara throw my attacker across the room and against the wall. The loud thud was sickening as his head made contact with the wall. I winched and looked at Gaara.

He rushed to me and pulled me into his arms. "Are you okay?" he pulled me away a little to inspect me and when I nodded, pulled me back into those safe, warm arms. "It's going to be alright. He will not be bothering us anymore." he rocked me as I broke into tears. He picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. He sat me down on the toilet and ran the bath. When it was full he sat me in and got up. "I'm going to call the police. Just stay here for a bit. I will be right back, okay?" when I nodded he left.

_I think I'll be fine. _Was my last thought before I lost consciousness.

**It took almost a year but here is the revised almost rape. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I know it took me forever to update and I apologize for that. So here is the next chapter of Romeo and Romeo?**

My eyes cracked opened and regretted it immediately. Groaning I rolled over to get away from the sun that was glaring in from outside. I grunted as I connected with the floor.

"What the fuck?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Looking around I saw that the reason I fell onto the floor was that Gaara was currently sprawled on the bed. Getting up I stretched and walk to the bed. Looking down at the redhead I couldn't help but smile. The way the sun danced off of his hair was amazing. His face was relaxed, making him look younger than usual. I smiled as I turned and went to the bathroom. Standing in the shower the events of last night played through my mind. If Gaara wasn't there I would probably be dead right now. I smiled as I remembered how gentle he as he put me into the bathtub. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear the bathroom door open. I jumped as I felt arms wrap around me from behind. My eyes widened in fear and I started to struggle.

"It's okay. It's just me." I relaxed when Gaara soothed me. "I probably shouldn't sneak up on you after what happened last night."

I leaned back into his arms and sighed. "It's okay. I know you weren't Sai, my body just reacted on its own." I moaned as he nuzzled my neck and I tilted my head back to give him more room. He kissed my neck and trailed them up to my jaw. Stopping he turned me around and claimed my mouth with his. His tongue slide over my lips and they opened eagerly. This is all I need; Him. Sai cannot get to me anymore. All I need is to stay with Gaara, stay in his arms. Nothing else can go wrong, right?

_~later that afternoon~_

While walking to go get something to eat I was attacked. "NARU!" that was all I hear as I was knocked to the ground. There was a weight on my stomach. Looking up I saw a boy with a head of brown hair and dark eyes.

"Konohamaru? What are you doing here? I thought you and the old man moved to Suna." the boy got off of me and I stood up. It has been at least three years since I have seen this little pain in the ass.

"Yeah but he had to come back for some business so we are here for a few months." he grinned widely.

"That's great!" I hugged the younger boy and smiled at him. "You want to come with Gaara and me to get some food?" Konohamaru nodded and grabbed my hand and we were off. We went to the local ramen shop in town and as we were sitting there I could feel that the atmosphere has changed. It was tense.

Looking up from my bowl of pork ramen I went to ask what was wrong when I saw the look on Gaara's face; it was one of irritation. Tilting my head to the side slightly I looked over at Konohamaru and realized that he was the reason for his irritation. Konohamaru was sitting too close to me and knowing Gaara and how jealous he gets, this was not going to go over well. But I don't think that he has anything to worry about, Konohamaru is in middle school. He shouldn't hold any kind of romantic feelings towards me. We have known each other since childhood and that is all that is there; friendship.

Konohamaru had to go and meet up with his grandpa so we went different ways. We planned to meet tomorrow after school let out. Gaara had to go, so he walked me home, kissed me goodbye and said he would see me at school tomorrow. I smiled as I walked in and went to get ready for bed. It was early but I just wanted today to be over as fast as possible. Tomorrow will be the start of something new and wonderful.

**Well hope you like it. Don't know when I will post the next chapter but it might be soon. Loves you guys lots. Review and see you guys next time.**


End file.
